Iron Tale
by There'sTooManyLinks
Summary: When Team Rocket blasts off not only themselves, but Ash and Pikachu, they are magically transported to Fiore, where he meets Team Natsu. Ash and his new-found friends must find a way to get back to his own world, but there is a new evil on the rise, threatening to wipe out all of Fairy Tail. One-sided Pokeshipping. Implied NaLu. Rated T because ya know what FT is like. ON HIATUS


A/N: Hey look! I never thought I would write a crossover, but I have been inspired. All Fairy Tail/Pokemon crossovers either have horrible grammar, have FT characters be pokemon trainers or have FT characters transported into the Pokemon world. It's never the other way around. So, in order to fulfill my head-canon, I will make it myself. I probably won't finish any of my other fics. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Iron Tale<p>

By Case

"Team Rocket! You guys are so stubborn!" Ash yelled at Team Rocket's latest contraption. Ash had just got back from his latest journey in Unova.

"Stubborn? Like you have room to talk!" Jessie screeched into the microphone of the bipedal machine's cockpit, murdering James's, Meowth's, and Ash's (and Pikachu's) ears.

"Thank you for destroying my ear drums, Jessie." Ash said as he shot her a nasty glare. Jessie shot her a glare of her own.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt 'em!" Ash shouted as he extended his arm. Pikachu bounded across his arm and jumped into the air, releasing a yellow bolt of electricity onto the contraption, shocking Team Rocket. Kind of. Before the thunderbolt hit, Meowth activated a mirror shield, reflecting it back at Ash and Pikachu. The powerful bolt sent… both Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket in two different directions.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Shouted Team Rocket as they blasted off into the air.

"Me and Pikachu too!" Ash shouted as he was thrown into the air, falling into the Pallet Town coastline, knocking the duo unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Gray, Natsu, cut it out you two. We don't need your bickering at the moment. We are here for a break, not to hear your arguing. " Erza said she knocked the arguing duo's heads together.<p>

Our heroes in the land of Fiore are enjoying a little rest and relaxation at the Akane Resort. Of course, Natsu and Gray were bound to fight eventually.

"Yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu shouted saluting to the redhead in fear. Erza smirked in satisfaction. Lucy, who was ignoring Gray and Natsu, was lounging on a chair when she spotted a figure in the ocean. She sat up and removed her sunglasses to get a better look. In the sea, was a boy and yellow mouse-creature floating in the water.

"Hey guys?" She inquired, catching the team's attention, including Happy's who was sleeping in the chair adjacent to Lucy.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu asked, looking in the direction Lucy was pointing in.

"That's a boy in the ocean." Gray stated, also looking in the same direction.

"We're not stupid, Gray." Erza said as she re-quipped into… a lifeguard suit.

"Do you always re-quip to change clothes?" Lucy asked the redhead, who was now sprinting down the beach to save the drowning boy.

"Not always, but mostly." She replied as she gracefully leapt into the water and dragged the unconscious boy onto the beach. Erza flipped the boy over and saw an, also unconscious yellow mouse latched onto his jacket.

"What's that thing?" Gray inquired. Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. Looks nothing like any creature I've ever seen." Erza answered.

"If Erza has never seen it, this thing must be super rare." Lucy piped. After a couple seconds of eying the boy and the yellow mouse creature with red cheeks, the boy started to stir and he creaked open his eyes. There he saw, kneeling around him, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy staring at something on his chest. A yellow, furry, thing.

"Pikachu! You okay, buddy?" The boy asked as he peeled the creature off himself and cradled him in his arms. It finally came to its senses and squealed in joy at the sight of his master. He sighed in relief as Pikachu dug his head into the crook of the boy's neck and bounded up to his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me and Pikachu here." The boy thanked the wizards.

"So that's a Pikachu?" Lucy inquired. The boy quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah, you've never seen one? Wait, I've never seen you before either. You must be new to Pallet Town." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Pallet Town? Where's that?" She asked. Gray and Erza exchanged confused glances.

"In the Kanto region." The boy was confusing everybody now. He looked past the blonde and saw the giant amusement park in the distance.

"When did that get there?" He shouted, now standing up, startling the wizards.

"The amusement park? It's always been there." Natsu stated.

"The only amusement park in Kanto is in Celadon City though!" The boy exclaimed.

"Kanto? Celadon City? This is the Akane Resort, in Fiore." Lucy also stated. The boy was so very confused.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You are at the Akane Resort, in Fiore, in Earth Land." Lucy repeated. The boy and his Pikachu had an epiphany.

"Looks like we've done it again, huh Pikachu?" The boy and his Pikachu exchanged knowing glances, confusing the Fiore wizards.

"Did what?" Natsu asked.

"We are not from this world, obviously. In my world, you have to be living under a rock to not know what a Pikachu is. It all makes sense now."

"Before we get into that, we should introduce ourselves, I am Erza." The redhead stated, bending down.

"Gray." Gray nonchalantly waved a hand in front of him.

"I'm Natsu, nice to meet'cha!" The pink-haired teen slapped the boy in the back, the force of the slap caused the boy to stumble forward.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy waved a hand in front of her.

"And I'm Happy!" The blue cat swooped in front of the boy, startling him and Pikachu.

"A talking cat! At least you don't have a REALLY annoying Jersey accent." Pikachu agreed.

"What?" Happy asked. The boy shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Now, I should introduce myself. I am Ash Ketchum, hailing from Pallet Town! This is my buddy Pikachu. My dream is to become a Pokemon master!" Ash shouted, raising a fist in determination as a wave crashed in the background dramatically.

"What the heck's a po-kee-mon master? What's a po-kee-mon? I'm so confused!" Natsu questioned Ash, yanking at his hair. Ash exchanged glances of bewilderment with Pikachu.

"Yeah, what is a Pokemon anyway?" Erza inquired. Ash's and Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"Looks like we gotta teach 'em the basics, huh, Pikachu?" His partner nodded. Ash dug around in his jacket pockets and pulled out a black device with a monitor on the top half and a red circle with a smaller white circle on the bottom left corner. He slid the top forward revealing another screen and pushed a few buttons. He flipped the device over to face the Fiore wizards as the clip played. A pixelated Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

_"Hello There! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon prof.!"_ A Nidorino appeared next to the professor. "_This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon! For some people, pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself… I study Pokemon as a profession."_

Professor Oak along with the Nidorino disappeared from the monitor.

"Alright. That was the gist of it. In my world, Pokemon are creatures of a wide variety. Like this one. This is a Pikachu." Ash said as he held Pikachu up. The wizards nodded.

"Here's another example of a Pokemon." Ash said as he pulled out a Pokeball from his belt.

'"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he pushed the white button on the middle of the red sphere and tossed it into the air. A red light emerged from the ball revealing the orange dragon. Charizard roared fiercely as he burnt Ash's head with a flamethrower. The wizards all sweatdropped.

"Nice to see ya too, buddy." Ash coughed out. After he straightened out his hair again, which was as messy as it was before, He went on to explain the basics. Pokemon evolution, types and among other things.

"I understand. So, if a certain Pokemon come into contact with a special stone, it can evolve?" Erza asked the Pokemon trainer.

"Exactly. For example, if I had a thunderstone and I gave it to Pikachu, he would consume the stone and evolve into a Raichu, its final evolutionary form." Ash answered and Pikachu nodded.

"If evolutions make your Pokemon stronger, shouldn't you have evolved Pikachu a long time ago?" Gray inquired.

"The way I train my Pokemon is that if it WANTS to evolve, I have no problem with that. Pikachu doesn't ever want to evolve, so I won't force him to. Some people are cruel and force them too anyway. Like what Team Rocket did back in Johto. Remember that, Pikachu?" Pikachu agreed with that last statement.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Natsu asked Ash.

"A gigantic crime syndicate spanning over Kanto and Johto. They are known worldwide for their multi-million dollar experiments on Pokemon, trying to bend them into fighting machines. I for one, think those guys are insane."

"People do that?" Lucy warily asked. Ash nodded sadly.

"Sadly, yes. In my recent travels in Unova, there was another crime syndicate there, named Team Plasma, their leader, Ghetsis, wanted to rule Unova by completely freezing using the legendary Pokemon Kyurem."

"You said they _wanted_, not _wants_. That must mean somebody stopped them. Do you know who did?" Erza asked. Ash rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I do know, because that was me." The Fiore wizards sharply inhaled.

"You stopped a whole crime syndicate?! Man, how much other cool stuff have you done?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I stopped Team Aqua from expanding the ocean, I stopped Team Magma from expanding the land, (In one region.) I stopped Team Galactic from creating a new world and destroying the current one. All around, I think I have saved the world..." Ash was now counting on his fingers. "13 times. Right, Pikachu?" Pikachu counted also and nodded. The Fiore wizards' jaws dropped.

"Jeez. I can't believe you aren't world-renowned by now. You stopped 4 crime syndicates and saved the world 13 times?" Lucy said and Ash nodded, "Wow! That's awesome!"

"Hey guys, it's getting dark. We should head back now." Gay said as he snapped the rest to attention of the time.

"I hope this isn't a bother, but can I crash with you guys for a bit? It don't exactly have anywhere to stay." Ash asked the wizards.

"Of course, Ash. It would be pretty rude of us to just leave you here." Lucy replied.

"Oh thank you. I wish I could be home. My mom must be worried sick. See, I just came back from Unova and I was heading home in Pallet Town, when Team Rocket showed up and sent my flying into the ocean, when you guys found me." Natsu laid a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll find a way to get you back home, right guys?" The wizards nodded.

"Thank you."

"We need to head back to our hotel room, I guess." Gray stated. The heroes walked through the resort and into the hotel, where they checked into their room. Ash groaned as he flopped onto the coffee table that was in the middle on their room. The room was definitely of Asian culture, with lanterns hanging from the wooden crossbeams holding up the building.

"I am beat. I'm so tired I can't even eat food." Natsu's head snaped up at the word 'food'.

"Food? Where?" Natsu said as he craned his neck to find the nonexistent food. Lcuy face palmed and yanked on his ear, causing Natsu great pain.

"There is no food." Lucy answered. Ash smiled at the familiar sight, then immediately frowned. Only Pikachu caught on to this.

"Let's hit the hay." Erza said as she started to glow a yellow light. Ash started to panic.

"What's going on?" Ash asked as Erza reemerged from the light… wearing pajamas.

"How the heck did you do that?" Ash said. Erza quirked an eyebrow at the trainer.

"I re-quipped my clothes." Confusion was etched into Ash and Pikachu's facial expression.

"What is re-quipping?" Happy (who was there the whole time) swooped down to Ash's eye level.

"Re-quipping is basically switching between two objects from the caster's own pocket dimension. For example, in combat, Erza can instantly switch between armor and weapon sets stored in her pocket dimension." Ash nodded.

"In combat?" Happy sweatdropped.

"Oh! In Fiore almost everybody uses this thing called magic. Some people just use it for everyday things like chores, and some people channel magic and use it to earn fame and fortune. These are called wizards. Wizards can join these groups called guilds, where you can take job requests and earn jewels, Fiore's currency. These job requests vary between defeating a monster in a remote place, or lifting a curse in an area. Job requests also vary in difficulty, S-class job requests being reserved only for the strongest wizards." Ash nodded in confirmation.

"There are various types of magic. The three different types of magic is Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Lost Magic. Caster Magic being magic power flowing through your body, the type Natsu, Gray and I have. Holder Magic would be like what Lucy has, using Gate Keys to summon magical spirits to help her fight." Erza added.

"So Caster Magic would be like a Pokemon move itself, like Pikachu using electric energy, and Holder Magic would be like somebody using a Pokemon to help them fight?" Ash asked.

"If you put it that way, yeah. That's exactly what it is." Erza answered.

"Wow, magic is so cool!" Ash exclaimed. The wizards nodded.

"Well, all of this learning is making me tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." Ash said as he rolled out his sleeping bag and slipped inside.

"Guess we should too, huh?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Lucy said as she and the rest of the wizards went to bed, dreaming peaceful dreams.

However, Ash had a certain redhead he missed plaguing his mind that Lucy made him think of.

* * *

><p>AN: That was really weird for me to write, honestly. And I had to add some sort of Pokeshipping in there. It wouldn't be my fic if it didn't! The 'that Lucy made him think of' thing was what she did to Natsu.

hehehe :D

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


End file.
